


Parallel lines

by tansang



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkward Tension, M/M, Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tansang/pseuds/tansang
Summary: Asahi finds it difficult to define his relationship with Jaehyuk. It’s obviously not the same as his relationship with the other members. With them, it’s easy. No calculations, no reading between the lines. With Jaehyuk, it’s uncertainty layered underneath uncertainty.(profanity warning, in case you dislike reading fics with profanities)
Relationships: Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk
Comments: 18
Kudos: 94





	Parallel lines

Asahi groans.

He’s been so distracted, and its interfering with his creative process. He was supposed to complete this song by now, but Haruto keeps wandering in and fucking with his lights. And why can’t Doyoung, that little Satan, adjust the television volume from concert venue to respectable neighbour?

(Why the heck Doyoung is even here, and not at his own home, baffles Asahi to no end.)

So when he hears his bedroom door unlock a final time, he swivels his chair around, holding his bedroom slippers, poised for the kill.

“Watanabe Haruto, you better the fuck not–”

He tries, but stops at the presence of a cheekier yet apologetic grin.

(Somewhere behind the ruckus of a zombie apocalypse, he hears a deep timbre yell: “I fucking told you not to. His hormones are out of whack right now. Wait for the blood to exit the body, man. Then maybe he’ll be tolerable.” Asahi swears he’s going to cut the head off one of Haruto’s night-time plushies.

Probably the llama.

Fuck the llama.)

Jaehyuk falls to an easy smile, hands in mock surrender, so Asahi lowers the slipper in truce.

“Well this is one way to be welcomed.” Jaehyuk jests. He’s freshly showered, but the other male is the walking epitome of the word: ‘slack’, so he hasn’t dried his hair yet and is dripping water all over the floor.

The floor to the dorm he doesn’t even reside in.

Asahi can’t discern if it’s a general act of defiance, because Jaehyuk is generous in that, or it’s his characteristic laziness that has them meeting eyes, watching as the water continues to fall onto Asahi’s floorboards.

(Asahi, wise, knows it’s the latter, considering the state of the other male’s room. You have to be pretty fucking lazy to let it go that bad.)

But they do.

Just remain in silence and watch water drop.

“Aren’t you going to say hi?” Jaehyuk finally says, happy grins all around.

Asahi looks as more water collects on the ground, then looks up. “Aren’t you going to clean that up?” He responds, question with question.

Jaehyuk looks down, ponders it briefly, then shakes his head. “I’m actually all good, mate, but thanks.”

Asahi thinks he’s popped an aneurysm, with how quickly blood has boiled to his face. But then it dissipates when Jaehyuk erupts into pearls of laughter. Because of course he would find this hilarious. The fucking imbecile.

“I’m only joking.” Jaehyuk placates, taking the towel from off his head and then throwing it as a heap onto the floor. After wiping the floor dry, he looks up content, like he’s waiting for a compliment for the job well done.

He’s not going to get it though, because all Asahi can focus on is how Jaehyuk’s hair is still damp. And of course, the ignorant _dimbat_ can’t appreciate that with his hair still wet, more water is still going to drip. On the now dry floorboards.

(Really, does he not understand how to keep anything _relatively_ clean? Asahi would’ve pondered, had he not gotten immediate flashbacks of the current state of the infamous duo’s room.)

Sighing out of his nose in defeat, Asahi gestures Jaehyuk to come closer. And Jaehyuk relents, crawling his way there.

From here, Asahi takes the towel from the older male, and then proceeds to dry his hair, because _god forbid_ he’d learn to do it himself.

Jaehyuk smiles then, his happy little smile. And Asahi hates the way he unconsciously freezes for just one second.

It’s not like he was appreciating it or anything… right?

With an awkward cough, he continues the hair drying service with Jaehyuk continually inputting his suggestions for improvements. (“Oh, this feels nice, can you scratch a bit at the back?” and “I think this side is still a bit damp.”)

Asahi almost throws the towel down in irritation, but then Jaehyuk opens his eyes from contentment. And apparently with only that, Asahi’s lost track of all his motor functions, because all he can do is just freeze, breath hitched.

They’re _way_ too close.

It’s criminal how cliché this is, but sometimes when they’re this close, Jaehyuk finally learns to close his mouth. And Asahi feels _strange_ because that means they’re just left _looking_ at each other.

_Gazing._

(Honestly, if Jaehyuk is not filling in the void of silence with his own voice, who would?

Asahi? He’d be damned before he has to speak more than he needs to.)

After a prolonged second, Jaehyuk stands up and Asahi backs away, feeling at a loss. Then Jaehyuk pulls a Jaehyuk, and the next thing Asahi knows, there’s a hand holding the back of his nape and pulling him close to the older male.

It should be comical how rigid Asahi goes. Complete dead limp at the hold. But Jaehyuk is above him, nose nestled into his hair. And then he takes a deep breath in.

Asahi really goes blank then. _Because did Jaehyuk just… smell him?_

But then Jaehyuk freely supplies the answer himself.

“You smell really good. Did you shower?”

He’s smiling so happily, while Asahi fights with himself to not choke over his words. Asahi finally concedes to just nod as a response, while Jaehyuk looks at him deliberately. If there’s a warmth to his cheeks, the other male is not commenting about it, but instead he’s just _looking_ again.

Finally, Jaehyuk breaks the silence with a boyish grin. “Can I sleep here tonight?” He smiles, easy.

And with that the moment is gone. _Fleeting_. Like it’s diffused into thin air.

(Until, of course, when Asahi revisits the encounter late at night, right before he falls asleep. For reasons still unbeknownst to himself. Maybe he’d just like to recall it. Relive it. Or maybe he likes to perceive how differently things could’ve played out had he been more brave.)

For now, they just fall into their comfortable routine.

“No.” Asahi responds, though he’s meeting Jaehyuk’s smile.

“Why not? You always say no.” Jaehyuk whines, playfully.

“Why? It’s my room.”

“It’s your room?”

“It’s my room!”

“So, don’t come in?” Jaehyuk supplies.

“Don’t come in.” Asahi finishes.

Jaehyuk laughs then, an honest one. Then he’s nodding his head. “I’ll spare you this time because it’s the weekend again.” He winks.

Asahi laughs, but follows the male to his bedroom door.

“Goodnight, Asahi.” Jaehyuk says, just as he leaves the room.

Asahi, close behind, smiles.

“Goodnight, Jaehyuk.”

“So what do you think about Jaehyuk-hyung’s thighs?”

Asahi splutters out of his daydream, turning to Jeongwoo who’s too close. Putting a hand to the younger’s forehead, Asahi pushes until he’s an adequate distance away. Before he returns back to his line of sight, and then, _oh!_ it clicks. He must’ve day-dreamed while Jaehyuk’s directly in front of him, doing some stretches.

The thought has him blushing a furious red, because he feels incriminated. He swears he wasn’t looking.

“No, this is a serious question.” Jeongwoo says, moving his head so he’s once again next to Asahi’s ears. The younger whispers: “Jaehyuk-hyung is conscious about it. He says he thinks he needs to go on a diet. I think he fills out jeans nicely. What do you think?”

Asahi thinks Jaehyuk looks strong. Reliable. Maybe he does fill out jeans well. But that’s something he’d never admit aloud. And definitely not to a foetus at that.

“We are not having this conversation.” Asahi deadpans, then turns to swivel his body around. He meets eyes with Junkyu who was directly behind him.

Junkyu briefly acknowledges him, then tilts his head, and looks as if he’s checking out something behind Asahi. “Yeah, nah you’re totally right Jeongwoo. He _definitely_ fills out jeans nicely.”

Jaehyuk, he’s checking out Jaehyuk.

Asahi splutters in disbelief. He also has a sudden urge to try and interrupt the older male’s line of sight. Junkyu just feels dirty. With his head tilted. And with his tone of voice. And his appreciative gaze.

No one should look at Jaehyuk like that. Asahi thinks to himself. Though he doesn’t explore the thought further.

(“Where’s the fucking bleach?” Asahi had once asked.

Mashiho had gasped concerned. “ _No_ Asahi. Don’t do it. This is a code red. Hide the bleach guys. Hide the bleach.”

It’s not Asahi’s fault, the group is filled with disgustingly, dirty people. How else will he cleanse their souls?)

“Yeah, I _really_ appreciate that.” Junkyu admits, whistling aloud. Asahi covers his ears and closes his eyes, trying to block out the nonsense around him.

“This is not happening.” He repeats like a mantra, desperately hoping the words will magic his bandmates out of existence.

“Oh,” Jeongwoo gasps, and it brings a chill down Asahi’s spine.

“ _Oh!”_ Junkyu gasps. And he sounds dirty. So very dirty.

Asahi spins once again, because he really can’t tolerate Junkyu right now, only he’s redirected back to Jaehyuk. And it appears Jaehyuk _knew_ the pair were looking, because he was doing some obnoxious squats and stretches, winking at the two with humour. Putting on a show. Eventually he meets Asahi’s gaze, bites his lip, and then bends over.

Asahi, simple, stands up and walks out of the practice room.

Because fuck whatever the fuck was going on in there.

“How’re you feeling?” Yoshinori coos soothingly. He’s running a hand through Asahi’s hair, and if that isn’t one of the nicest things. Asahi closes his eyes content, but it’s difficult to appreciate the moment when his head feels like it’s being constantly beaten to a pulp by a hammer.

“Like shit.” Asahi croaks, sounding like a cat has scratched down the length of his throat and left it red, dry and raw.

Yoshinori, the angel, hides the blanch of disgust but Asahi catches the flinch anyways.

“I sound like I licked a frog. And then swallowed it. And then forgot to drink water for a month.” Asahi supplies instead.

Yoshinori neither nods nor placates him. Instead, the older male, rests a hand on his forehead, testing his temperature. “You’re burning up.” He says, eyes soft. “Would you like a damp towel?”

Asahi denies the offer, closing his eyes from fatigue. He’s the type to burn it out through a sickness. He knows a fever is only there to help his body kill whatever the fuck is making him feel so terribly. So he’d rather ride out the heat. And let little Asahi cells do their thing.

Haruto walks into the room and laughs.

Asahi can’t even find it in himself to throw the little shit a shoe.

“Fuck, you do look terrible.” The younger humours.

Asahi groans. “Yoshinori-hyung, do me a favour and give Haruto a nice backwards wave. Now drop four fingers, and leave the middle one standing up. _Perfect_.”

Yoshinori freezes when Jihoon enters the room. The oldest male doesn’t even have the time to be affronted, looking over at Asahi with concern. “Did you want anything?” He asks, serious.

(Yoshinori instantly hides his hand. Face enveloped so quickly into a crimson, Asahi was almost worried that the older male’s head was going to blow off.

Thankfully, it didn’t.

Truth be told, Asahi’s quite fond of Yoshinori-hyung.

Haruto? Not so much.)

Asahi appreciates being doted upon. But he’d rather be alone right now. In the dark. Far away from the rambunctiousness that is: ‘X marks the spot dozen plus 1’.

“Just get that thing out of my room.” Asahi says. Without even pointing fingers, everyone seems to immediately understand, because he hears Haruto whining in disbelief.

“We’ve got dance classes now anyways.” Jihoon warns the younger. Asahi looks up then, to see the older male clutch Haruto by the collar and drag him out. Asahi, immature, finds energy to give the younger male a wink. Which Haruto flips the bird to, before he’s wheeled away.

Yoshinori stands up then, and Asahi fights the temptation to ask for him to stay. He hates feeling clingy like this. But being catered to felt really warm.

“We’ll be back later tonight.” Yoshinori appeases, still holding onto Asahi’s hand. “Make sure you get lots of rest. If you ever need anything, just give us a call okay?”

Asahi nods, frowning when Yoshinori finally turns to walk away.

Not above it to not pout, Asahi watches as the older male leaves his room and then the dorm.

And out from Asahi’s life.

Nah, not really.

Asahi is really quite fond of Yoshinori-hyung.

(“Haruto?”

“Yeah, not so much.” Haruto interrupts. “I fucking get it.”)

A few hours later, Asahi wakes to their dorm latch being opened and clumsy curses ricocheting throughout the space. He startles in alarm, eyes scanning his bedroom clock which shows that its only two in the afternoon. On a Thursday. And Asahi knows their training schedule off by heart, so everyone should be in practice right now.

Looking for the nearest weapon of choice, Asahi picks up a slipper and waits.

Jaehyuk, bright, enters the room with takeaway bags. He pauses, glances at Asahi, then at the slipper, then at Asahi.

“This is becoming some strange sort of welcome ritual, isn’t it?” Jaehyuk jokes. Then he feigns death. “If you’re going to throw it at me, do it already. I can’t stand the torture of not knowing.”

The pounding of Asahi’s heart doesn’t seem to slow, even though the culprit is finally in front of him. Instead, he lowers the slipper.

“You scared me.” Is what he says, and Jaehyuk softens at that. “I thought you were all supposed to be in practice.”

Jaehyuk nods, agreeably. “Turns out my vocal class went overtime.”

He looks sheepish, but Asahi knows that when class has run overtime it could only mean one thing. Jaehyuk’s been scolded so much, he had to keep repeating and repeating until the vocal trainers were satisfied.

“Having lunch now, and thought why not have it with you? Yoshi-hyung said you were pretty sick today.”

Asahi nods, baffled between whether he should be consoling Jaehyuk, but also feeling touched.

Before he responds, Jaehyuk glances down at the food. “I bought you porridge. I’m not exactly sure what a sick person eats. But this seemed like an appropriate choice. Want me to heat it up for you?”

Asahi wants to say his thanks. Wants to console the down-cast turn to Jaehyuk’s eyes. Instead he _croaks._

And that seems to do the trick, because the tips of Jaehyuk’s lips curl upwards. And Asahi’s okay with that. Even if he’s thoroughly embarrassed himself, at least Jaehyuk appears happier.

“I’ll get this warmed up.” Jaehyuk supplies, grinning. “And I’ll get you a glass of water on the way too.”

Not wanting to shame himself another time, Asahi simply nods and waits.

When Jaehyuk returns, he has a nice cold glass of water in hand. And a few tablets. “I think Jihoon-hyung told me you need to have your medications about now. Have you had them yet?”

When Asahi shakes his head, Jaehyuk pops them out of the package and then places them into Asahi’s opened palm. He then passes over the glass and then settles cross-legged on the ground, just besides Asahi’s bed. They hear the microwave in the background, rotating and heating their food. But they’re not saying much. Both because Asahi is sick and Jaehyuk is having a bad day, but also because sometimes it wasn’t necessary.

Sometime between, Jaehyuk had grabbed Asahi’s hand. And in his absentmindedness, has been stroking patterns into Asahi’s palms and between his knuckles.

Asahi sits, and watches.

While Jaehyuk waits and thinks.

(Asahi contemplates this morning. With Yoshinori-hyung holding his hand. How warm and comforting that felt. Now, in Jaehyuk’s grasp. He felt unnerved. Like there was an anticipation for something. That an escalation was about to occur. Or could occur. But he wasn’t sure. When or if it ever will.

Yoshinori-hyung was simple, deliberate warmth.

Jaehyuk is unexpected fire and secret concerns. Are his hands too sweaty? Were his hands too small? Is it normal to hold hands for this long?)

They startle out of their deliberations when the microwave _dings_ its completion. Jaehyuk freezes then, like he’s only realised now what he was doing. The warmth leaves Asahi’s hands as quick as it had come.

Jaehyuk smiles, sheepish.

Asahi briefly wonders if this is how Jaehyuk apologises. Untold words but through puzzled smiles.

(Asahi briefly ponders if he even wants an apology in the first place.)

“The foods done.” Jaehyuk says, for lack of anything else. Then a cheeky smile grows on his lips. “Should we eat outside? Watch some television?”

Asahi wants to agree, but he honestly doesn’t feel like he has the energy to wander to the living room. Jaehyuk must’ve picked up on this, because before Asahi can deny the offer, he’s picked up off the bed, and held into Jaehyuk’s arms.

“What?” Asahi splutters, flailing out of surprise.

Jaehyuk simply grunts his disapproval. Holding Asahi steady though he’s wriggling about, attempting to return back onto the bed.

“Stop Asahi.” Jaehyuk warns, tone deep. Asahi freezes at that, and he meets Jaehyuk’s gaze. He feels absolutely ridiculous being carried like this. Though Jaehyuk looks dead serious.

“You’ve got to stop flailing or I might drop you. And then the both of us could get hurt.” Jaehyuk threatens, though there’s very little malice in his voice. Instead, it’s dripping with concern.

Asahi takes a deep breath, and then nods once.

“Now hold onto my neck. Your centre of gravity is off, so it’s getting heavy.” Jaehyuk says.

Asahi obliges, though he defiantly says: “It’s because this is a stupid idea.”

Jaehyuk smiles, but shakes his head fondly, walking to the living room. “One, I want to watch television. Two, we’ll be closer to the microwave. And three, we won’t dirty your room. I know how anal you get about that.”

(It was _one_ time, Asahi thinks. It’s not his fault Jaehyuk lacks the hand-mouth coordination that is required in eating food. Asahi swears Jaehyuk loses more food to the floor than into his stomach sometimes. And Asahi is currently in no mood to clean up after the other male.)

Asahi shuts up then, and Jaehyuk grins, knowing he’s won. After throwing the male onto the couch, Jaehyuk disappears back into Asahi’s room, returning with his blanket.

“To keep you warm.” He says, smiling, then he’s off to their kitchen to grab their food.

They eat mostly in silence, the television being a thankful distraction. Asahi, begrudgingly admits that maybe he’s glad they’re eating in front of the television rather than cooped up in his room. Watching each other. He guesses, Jaehyuk does indeed have some decent ideas, after all.

The thoughts get interrupted when he feels a finger briefly touching the edges of his lips. Asahi startles and turns, to see Jaehyuk suddenly very close to him.

“You’ve got something.” Jaehyuk says, but then he reaches out with his thumb to clean it off anyways. When he’s done, he brings his thumb to his own lips and licks it off.

Asahi watches the whole ordeal, like he’s suspended in some strange spell. First, it was Jaehyuk’s eyes. He hadn’t remembered the last time they were this close. Then he’d followed the other male’s thumb. The way it retreated from Asahi’s lips only to be drawn up to Jaehyuk’s.

The way he licked it off.

After _knowing_ that his eyes may have lingered at Jaehyuk’s lips for a second too long, Asahi looks up, concerned that he might’ve been caught.

But Jaehyuk is looking down. And from this distance, Asahi _knows_ Jaehyuk must be looking at his lips too.

Asahi tries hard not to gulp. Or swallow. Or lick his lips out of nervousness.

For a relationship that was usually exploratory in nature, even this was breaching foreign territory for the both of them. And it was both exhilarating but frightening at the same time.

Then, like a spell finally broken, they hear the latch to the dorm unlock. Mashiho stumbles in, just as Jaehyuk and Asahi tear away from each other. Like two magnets, repelled by the same charge.

An attraction that could not be.

“Asahi!” Mashiho sings then stops. He glances between them, pondering.

Asahi knows they look absolutely criminal. Now that they’re on opposite ends of the couch, and faces red like they’ve violated the law.

Mashiho, although perplexed, decides not to comment on it, stumbling quickly through his words. “I’m glad you’re feeling better Asahi.” He says, then looks towards his room. “I forgot to bring my shorts for dance practice. Was just going to get them. And Jaehyuk.” Mashiho looks down at his phone. “I think the trainers wanted you back in twenty.”

Jaehyuk nods, robotically at that.

While Asahi, just smiles.

Then, Mashiho is gone.

Asahi finds himself breathing out in relief. But can’t hide his disappointment when Jaehyuk stands up, the usual atoning grin resurfacing onto his face.

An apology that will never be voiced.

“I should probably go too.” He says, though they haven’t even finished eating.

Asahi nods, because he knows it’s for the best. Regardless, before Jaehyuk leaves he cleans up the food, and helps walk Asahi back to his bedroom. Because Asahi had wanted to sleep a little bit more.

When Jaehyuk turns to leave, Asahi finds the courage to blurt out: “It’s my room.”

Jaehyuk had looked surprised, but then an easy smile blossomed across his face. And the concerns and perplexities that once furrowed his brows fade to nothing.

Asahi would deny it aloud. But he’s kind of proud to have that effect Jaehyuk. Like he can alleviate any concerns Jaehyuk has. Distract him from them.

“It’s your room.” Jaehyuk replies.

“So, don’t come in?”

“I won’t come in.” Jaehyuk finishes, and he’s sincerely smiling again.

“Enjoy your sleep Asahi.”

And Asahi, content, nods.

“Work hard during practice, Jaehyuk.”

(Long after Jaehyuk leaves, and before Asahi falls asleep a second time, he ponders the retreating figures of his bandmates. Yoshinori was brotherly warmth and comfort, with promise for return. While Jaehyuk was intense heat. So hot Asahi should’ve been worried he’d get burnt. But then, when he was gone, it was ice cold.

Because there was never any promise for more.)

“Something bothering you?” Hyunsuk says.

Asahi startles, he hadn’t heard anyone walk into the practice room. Quickly, he shakes his head.

Hyunsuk pursues his lips in contemplation, but then nods his head. Asahi knows Hyunsuk can read him well. Read the concerns that mar his face, and make him frown. So he knows Asahi’s lying. But Hyunsuk was a lifeline. A buoy that constantly floated just within reach, but was never pressuring. It was up to you to reach out for it yourself. To pull on it and let him in. Let him help you. And Asahi was both incredibly thankful but apologetic for that.

“Actually there is.” Asahi says, now that Hyunsuk had settled next to him.

Asahi had transformed one of their vocal rooms into a mini studio. He was sick of composing in his room. And he was hopeful that the acoustics of the vocal room, or the change in scenery, would spark some inspiration for his music. Instead, alone to his own devices, and away from his members, he was left to think a lot more instead. A lot more about a particular individual.

“I have this friend.” Asahi begins, slow. “And he really confuses me sometimes.”

Hyunsuk nods along, but doesn’t interrupt.

“He’s confusing, because it feels like we’re close. We’re really close actually. So it’s really comfortable. Until suddenly, it isn’t. One second it’s fine. The next, everything’s… _different_.” Asahi wants to say _more_ , because there’s more to say. But he isn’t sure what. And it’s frustrating him.

“How is it different?” Hyunsuk asks, softly. “Does he make you feel uncomfortable when it’s different?”

Asahi wants to say yes.

Because it does make him uncomfortable. With the way he anticipates things. With the way he gets nervous. Or the way one of them should talk. But they aren’t. Why aren’t they talking right now?

However, he can’t say yes. Because he knows, it’s not the discomfort Hyunsuk-hyung is thinking of.

This discomfort comes from within himself. And in his own hopelessness of wanting more. But he knows that he can’t. That they _can’t._ They’re two parallel lines, running in such close proximity, at times you’d think they’re touching. Only, if you scrutinise it with a lens, you realise they aren’t. They aren’t touching at all. Because they can’t. They’re running in the same direction forever. But just not together like that. Never fully intertwined.

“No he doesn’t.” Asahi finally admits, looking down. “He doesn’t make me uncomfortable.”

Hyunsuk is quiet for a prolonged while. Like he’s perusing the depths of his thoughts.

“To me…” Hyunsuk begins slow, “it seems like you already know the answer to why he confuses you.” His voice is soft but steady. His eyes however, flicker with the maturity of someone that just _knows_.

Asahi wants to rebut. Wants to _deny_ whatever knowledge Hyunsuk thinks he knows. Instead, he looks down and nods.

Because maybe he does know?

They fall into a telling silence then. Until Hyunsuk distracts him, by helping him with his music. After many hours of fruitful work, Hyunsuk stands up, yawning.

Asahi, with a clearer mind, finally was able to get stuff done, so he’s feeling satiated.

Hyunsuk older, groans. “My back is killing me. I think I might call it a night.” Asahi laughs at that, but nods nonetheless, watching as the older male walks to the exit of the practice room.

“And Asahi,” He says, turning around. “I really do hope you and _Jaehyuk_ finally do get a chance to talk it all out.”

Before, the words have a chance of registering, the older male is out of the room. Leaving Asahi to ponder the words for himself.

“I never–” Asahi tries, moments too late. “I never said it was Jaehyuk.”

“What are you doing here?” Asahi says. After the encounter with their leader, Asahi had stumbled home from their company, brain riddled with thoughts. It was quite late now. Asahi had dreaded the soundlessness of the city as he walked home. It left him to his thoughts, and currently, that felt more destructive than helpful. Now that he’s silently entered the dorm, he froze when he saw a familiar back, peeking into his room.

Jaehyuk turns, cheeky grin plastered across his face. “Oh, I’m sorry. Just finished watching a horror movie with Junghwan, Mashiho and Jihoon-hyung. You were the only one that didn’t come out, so I thought you were sleeping. Didn’t realise you weren’t home.”

Asahi considers the answer, then nods. The bashfulness that Jaehyuk is displaying is making his stomach churn in strange ways.

Asahi _knows_ he shouldn’t be feeling this way.

Swerving past the male to get into his room, Asahi halts when Jaehyuk grabs his wrist.

“You’re not going to offer me to stay the night?” Jaehyuk says. Pleads almost. Jaehyuk has lowered his voice, and his eyes are drowsy and lidded.

Asahi would’ve dismissed it as dramatics, but then he noticed a prominent flush across the other male’s cheeks. There’s also a prominent scent, wafting from his lips.

“Did you drink?” Asahi queries, eyebrow raised.

Jaehyuk nods, then smiles goofily. “Helps me stomach horror movies better.”

Asahi sighs, but shakes his head fondly. “I still don’t get why you watch so many horror movies, when you always get so scared.”

Jaehyuk sighs and pouts.

Asahi knows he’s definitely not sober.

“It’s fun though!” Jaehyuk says, voice raised. Asahi panics, because it’s really late. The other members are probably sleeping. Quickly raising up his hand to cover Jaehyuk’s mouth, Asahi glares at the black-haired male.

“Shh!” He says, urgent.

Jaehyuk merely smiles. “Shh!” he repeats.

Asahi holds the gesture, waiting for any sound to ricochet throughout their dorm. When it appears nothing changes, and the other members are still asleep, he finally backs away, sighing in relief. Jaehyuk’s looking at him again, with a seriousness Jaehyuk can only muster when he’s not quite sober.

“So, can I sleep here tonight?”

Asahi wants to say no. He knows he should say no. But at the same time, he knows Jaehyuk isn’t in the best state to travel the flight of stairs down to get to his dorm room. Plus, it is kind of late. A drunk Jaehyuk is not a quiet Jaehyuk. So that runs the risk of waking everyone up in his own dorm.

“You shouldn’t.” Is what Asahi says instead. They’re venturing further from the dialogue they’re used to. Asahi finds he’s only ever this brave when there’s a possibility that tomorrow morning, Jaehyuk would not remember it.

“Why not?” Jaehyuk says, and he looks genuinely sad. “Why do you always say no?”

Asahi notes he’s pouting again.

The other male is definitely drunk.

“Because it’s my room?” Asahi responds, albeit unsurely.

There’s hurt flashing across Jaehyuk’s eyes. Jaehyuk, it seemed, was a very emotive drunk.

“Why can’t it be my room too?” Jaehyuk asks, seriously.

Asahi sighs, because they’ve divulged so far from their usual banter, its unsalvageable. At the same time, he wonders if this was what they’ve always needed.

Collected, he sighs. “Because it can’t be your room.”

“And why not?” Jaehyuk asks. “You can have my room if you want. And your room at the same time. Why can’t it be the same for me? Why can’t I have both?”

Asahi runs a tired hand down his face. “Look, it’s never that easy.” He says.

But Jaehyuk is frowning. The ridiculousness of the situation is breaking down Asahi’s resolve.

“Why can’t it be that easy?” Jaehyuk asks, and he truly means it.

Asahi’s uncertain if they’re even talking about their bedrooms at this point.

Following another sigh, Jaehyuk intercepts.

“So,” he says, confident. “Can I sleep here tonight?”

There’s a finality to his tone, like he won’t accept otherwise. Asahi knows there’s a plethora of reasons why Jaehyuk should stay. But giving in tonight felt different. Like the purposeful distance they’ve always kept would be reduced to nothing, should he accept.

“You know you shouldn’t.” Asahi responds, one final time. To gauge Jaehyuk’s response.

The other male truly looks hurt, but manages a compliant nod. And with that, Asahi knows. Maybe he’s putting too much weight on this moment. Maybe it truly could be as simple as the both of them wanted it to be.

Knowing he’d never have the heart to say no, Asahi dejectedly sighs. “But I’d like it if you stayed.” He says.

It takes moments too long for the words to register in the inebriated male. The other male persisting with a look of dejection. But then when it finally clicks, the comical grin that splashes across his face has Asahi laughing.

“You mean it?” Jaehyuk asks, tentatively.

Asahi nods, throwing down his barriers. “I mean it.”

“Even though it’s your room?”

“Even though it’s my room.”

“You’re happy with me being in your room?”

Asahi nods, appreciative at the gesture. “Yes, I’m happy with you being in my room.”

Jaehyuk smiles then, a big, bright smile that blossoms on his face and grows to his eyes. “Thank you.” Jaehyuk says, then he’s slapping at his cheeks. “Ah I sound so silly.” He self-chides.

Asahi grins. “You do sound silly.” He repeats.

He laughs when Jaehyuk looks up to glare at him.

Placating with a smile, Asahi grabs the other male’s wrist, and queries: “Are you happy with going to sleep yet?”

Jaehyuk looks down at the hands, and grins contently. “Yeah, let’s go to sleep.”

They snuggle in Asahi’s bed, and for the most part Asahi didn’t hate it. Although he already knew he wouldn’t.

“Goodnight Asahi.” Jaehyuk had barely managed to whisper, sleep stealing him away.

Asahi, had only nodded, smiling at the warmth.

“Goodnight Jaehyuk.”

Asahi and Jaehyuk were two parallel lines. They’re running in such close proximity you’d think they’d touch. But they haven’t. At least, not yet. They’re running in the same direction forever. But maybe that’s okay too. Or maybe it isn’t.

But Asahi think’s it might be nice to be intertwined. Even if it’s only for a little while.

(Asahi might be fond of Jaehyuk.

He’s not sure when he’d be ready to acknowledge that. He’s not sure if it’s something he’s able to ever acknowledge. But at least, for now. He’d like to act and behave without so much inhibition.

Because…

Jaehyuk?

Asahi’s fond of him.

Haruto?

Yeah, not so much.)

**Author's Note:**

> (i'm sorry haruto bby i love you)  
> i wrote this at deadass oclock, so there's prolly a lot of mistakes.  
> i'm also seriously perplexed why i'm posting this, but i guess if even one person enjoys this word vomit, then it's worth it.  
> also apologies for the vulgar language, i'm usually not the type to write stories with this many profanities, but i do believe it suited the humour.  
> anyways, it's my first fic, pls be kind on me.  
> tansang


End file.
